itsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Phantom Futa
Note to readers: this is an adult character, and the page image may be not safe for work or minors. The Phantom Futa is a superhero created as the mascot to Futanari Obsession, a hentai site focused on Futanari art. History Pre-superhero career. Jamie Blair grew up in the suburbs outside of Freedom City and spent her youth reading comics, dreaming of one day becoming a superhero. Jamie was born with a dick. Jamie had no powers of her own but that did not stop her from training constantly to become the best hero Freedom City had ever seen. Although her older brother Eric mocked her hopes of becoming a superhero, her father Barry, a comic book artist, encouraged his daughter’s dream and taught her how to think and act like the heroes he depicted. He even arranged for Jamie to attend martial arts classes much to the consternation of Jamie’s mother Stephanie, who worried what these wild ideas would do to her daughter’s future. Jamie proved to be exceptionally talented at the martial arts. By the time she was a junior in high school Jamie had already won two state championships in mixed martial arts fighting. Having been taught by her father that heroes must be strong in mind as well as strong in body, Jamie pushed herself to excel academically. Much to her mother’s relief, as Jamie grew older her dreams of superheroism faded away a bit. Jamie's hair started turning blue as she got older. Still driven by a strong sense of right and wrong, Jamie applied to and was promptly accepted by the criminal justice program at Freedom City University. The Purple Phantom. One night when she was walking back to her dorm after a night of partying with her friends Jamie Blair was attacked by three men. They pulled her into a dark alley with the intention to rape and rob her but Jamie proved too much for them. Her years of training paid off and she dispatched each man with incredible ease and swiftness. Although she tried to put the incident behind her, Jamie’s mind remained fixated on that one night. The sense of empowerment, the thrill of combat, and the satisfaction of seeing her would-be attackers arrested, knowing that the streets were a little safer thanks to her. Soon afterwards, Jamie spent her nights patrolling the FCU campus in a makeshift purple costume. The college newspaper named her “'The Purple Phantom'” and her popularity as a local legend grew. Death and rebirth. After a few months in the spotlight, The Purple Phantom craze was at its peak and Jamie Blair loved every minute. She appeared in costume at various events around campus where she signed autographs and posed for pictures with her fans. Though she was careful to always wear a traditional superhero mask, Jamie Blair was unable to keep her true identity a secret from one obsessed fan. With the help of modern facial mapping technology, Clint Adams, a security guard at FCU, was able to narrow down the identity of The Purple Phantom by using all the images of her online as references and comparing them to the college’s student registry. Once he figured out who Jamie Blair really was he began stalking her, learning her patrol patterns at night and school schedule during the day until Clint finally made his move. At the height of her popularity, The Purple Phantom was invited by the mayor’s office to be the guest of honor at the grand opening of the Aztec Mythology exhibit at the Freedom City Natural History Museum. Once Jamie arrived in costume, Clint Adams emerged from the crowd demanding she expose her true identity or he would blow up the whole exhibit, including all the guests, with the makeshift bomb-vest he was wearing. Seeing no other option The Purple Phantom was forced to comply and reveal herself to the public. Overcome with joy Clint Adams got down on one knee and professed his love for Jamie but thanks to her quick reflexes and years of training she used that moment of vulnerability to tackle Clint, sending them both into the Aztec exhibit room. This gave the mayor and the rest of the hostages a chance to escape from the museum before Clint detonated the bombs. The explosion tore apart the museum and both Clint Adams and The Purple Phantom were destroyed in the blast. The public mourned the death of their hero while her family mourned the loss of their beloved daughter. Distraught and hounded by the media, the Blair family left Freedom City behind to start anew. Unbeknownst to them all, the night of the museum bombing, a lone figure emerged from the rubble. Against all odds, Jamie had somehow survived the explosion. The centerpiece of the Aztec exhibit was a golden fertility idol shaped in the image of Chicoxoqtl, a hermaphroditic goddess. As Clint Adams’ bomb exploded, Jamie was sent flying into the idol of Chicoxoqtl, drawing the attention of the goddess. Sensing Jamie had a greater destiny ahead of her, the goddess intervened to save her life. With a kiss that held both the tenderness of a mother and the passion of a lover, the goddess shared a part of her divine essence with the wounded Jamie Blair. The arcane magic of the goddess transformed Jamie’s body, as her penis became longer and larger. Using the phallus as a conduit, Chicoxoqtl poured more of her essence into Jamie, granting incredible powers to the young hero including great strength and resistance to harm. Being a goddess of fertility, Chicoxoqtl’s blessings were all fueled by sexual energy. To ensure that she would never be completely vulnerable, Chicoxoqtl also endowed Jamie with an impressive libido. While Jamie’s newly manifested superhuman durability saved her from being killed, the force of the explosion was great enough that she still suffered a serious concussion that resulted in retrograde amnesia. The Phantom Futa. Jamie was left dazed and confused, she stumbled into the dark alleyways of the city’s derelict industrial district. Her costume had been nearly disintegrated by the explosion and Jamie was almost naked as she wandered into the seedier part of Freedom City where she was confronted by a local gang 30 minutes later. The gangsters attempted to rape her. However, Jamie’s years of martial arts training were still intact and it aided her and with her super strength, she quickly beat the gang members to bloody pulps. One gang member pulled a gun and Jamie hurled a bolt of energy at him, melting the weapon to slag. Surprised by her own fighting prowess and unnatural abilities, Jamie took shelter in an abandoned warehouse as she tried to remember who she was. Jamie's mind was still jumbled after the severe trauma of the explosion, combined with the revelation she had received martial arts training and had superpowers, Jamie came to the conclusion that she was a superhero. Jamie constructed an origin story for herself and the town. She came up with an origin story that her family had been murdered. Secret identity and headquarters. The Phantom Futa established a civilian identity for herself as a member of the Freedom City Historical Society named Jennifer Bassett. Her position in the society gives her access to all the city’s historical records including building plans and schematics of the underground tunnel networks. Jennifer Bassett’s specialty is in preserving historical landmarks. This makes for a handy alias because The Phantom Futa’s battles often threaten historic buildings and landmarks, so few people question it when Jennifer Bassett appears to inspect the damage left in the aftermath of one of her fights. Jennifer uses an abandoned lighthouse located on Pelican Bluff, midway between Freedom City and its suburb of Hancock as her hideout. The century-old lighthouse once guided ships passing into Haven Harbor but was rendered obsolete with electronic navigation technologies. Due to the inhospitable location at the top of rocky cliffs overlooking the river and centuries of stories claiming the site is haunted, few people dare to venture there. The Phantom Futa expanded the basement of the lighthouse and with the aid of her techie Hiro Hwang installed computer systems, a crime lab, gym and training area into the newly-made space. There's a pool in the back of the light house. Jamie hangs out with her friends there. Powers and abilities. The Phantom Futa’s powers grow and manifest as she becomes aroused. She becomes more powerful the hornier she is. (That's wrong). The Phantom Futa has superstrength, near-invulnerability, flying, teleknisess and she can project concentrated energy beams from her hands. She wears a blue robotic sleeve on her left arm that can generate electrical power. Her eyes can glow and she can also fire an energy beam from her dick. She can even grow a second dick. (Note: The chemicals the brain produces to cope with stressful situations via the flight-or-fight response are similar to those produced during sexual arousal, which is how she was able to activate her powers and survive the museum bombing. Likewise, when the gang attempted to rape her in the alleyway, her flight-or-fight instincts were triggered and her powers were activated again). The Phantom Futa herself, does not know the full extent of her powers yet. Few are able to match The Phantom Futa in physical combat as her strength and durability enable her to fight opponents many times her size and mass. Her flight speed approaches supersonic levels and her energy blasts can melt through bank vaults. Combined with advanced martial arts training, keen intellect, and sharp reflexes, The Phantom Futa is a dangerous foe for any criminal. To help stimulate and regulate her powers, The Phantom Futa’s suit contains a highly advanced codpiece that is lined with sensors and microscopic vibrators. The Phantom Futa’s mask, despite its simple design, is in itself a technological marvel. Her domino mask is lined with nanocircuits that can broadcast a jamming signal that makes it impossible to capture the Phantom’s face on electronic media. For example if someone were to take a picture of the Phantom with their phone camera, her face would appear hazy and distorted (though the rest of her body would still appear). The jamming device does have a drawback in that its effectiveness is limited by range and other types of cameras. A camera positioned sufficiently far away can still capture the Phantom Futa’s image. The jamming device also does not affect older film cameras but few people carry such devices in this day and age. A film recorder camera will also work. In combat, The Phantom Futa sometimes makes use of a lightweight yet extremely durable titanium staff that can collapse into a small cylinder that fits in her palm for easy storage. The staff can be split into two shorter staffs for when fighting multiple enemies. The Phantom Futa can also channel her power through the staff, enabling it to shock opponents on contact. After the bombing. The F.B.I. went to the ruins and checked out the area where Jamie's body was seen laying and they found some large parts of Jamie's suit. The peaces of her suit were burned or torn. They also found Jamie's mask and both of Jamie's ID cards. They also found one of her gloves, a blue shoe and a set of her shoe prints heading out of the large hole in the wall. There was also some of Jamies blood found there. Some people saw Jamie leaving the building in what was left of her blue suit. The F.B.I. then knew that Jamie was alive out there somewhere. The hole in the wall and the hole in the roof was fixed some days latter. The citie's theories. There are two theories about her that are going around the city by eyewitnesess and supporters. One is that this new Purple Phantom Futa is Jamie's daughter who is paying tribute to her mother by continuing Jamie's legacy. The other theory is that Jamie survived and that she's the new Purple Phantom Futa. Jamie's life and fans. Jamie loves her fans and friends vary much. Most of her fans she meets are so nice to her. Jamie likes righting her name on posters and photos for fans. Jamie likes when people talk about how great of a hero she is or how beautiful she is. Jamie loves it when fans look at her big boobs or start talking about her boobs in front of her. Jamie likes when fans ask her if they may suck her beautiful dick. Jamie once took a group of fans to her light house and she took then on a tour of the place. She has been seen on Freedom City TV saving the day. Jamie even showed her nice dick on TV. Jamie started playing with her dick and then she put her dick in her mouth and started sucking it. Jamie then started sucking really hard and fast. Jamie then stated shooting cum and swallowing some of it and the rest was coming out of her mouth and was running down her dick. There was cum coming out of her nose and lower eye leds. The ratings went through the roof and it was put on You-tube. Jamie loves it when her fans take photos of her beautiful dick or when they ask Jamie to milk her dick for them. Jamie became Prom Queen at her prom some time after she first became the Purple Phantom. Villains. The Phantom Futa has been shown to have some enemies here and there. *Her first villain was the bomber. *The Digital Dominatrix. *Dr. Brian. Category:Publisher: Futanari Obsession Category:Intersex Category:Superheroes Category:Adult Category:Characters